


Honeymoon

by crybb8



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M, Romance, Songfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-27 10:50:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6281638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crybb8/pseuds/crybb8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kylo Ren is in love with Adelaide, a woman who works closely with the Resistance. Their star-crossed romance soon comes to light and Adelaide must choose between The Resistance and Kylo Ren.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Honeymoon

**Author's Note:**

> This story is loosely based on Lana Del Rey's album Honeymoon btws~

Their time spent together was never consistent, he was either always with her or nowhere to be found. Her calls went unanswered and she knew he was gone, but he always came back to her. It was unspoken but they both knew that there was nobody for him but her.

 

He rubbed his thumb across her bottom lip watching the way her blue eyes caught the light. She watched him sadly knowing that their time together would soon end. He would be called back to the First Order and she would return to the resistance.

 

“Don’t look at me that way,” he purred as he kissed her, she pouted into the kiss.

“You’ll leave me soon, like you always do.” 

He smiled easily at her, running his fingers through her rich auburn waves.

“Let’s enjoy the time we have left.” He kissed her again as he guided her back to bed. She laughed, this time, obliging him. They laid tangled together in their love nest tucked away from their conflicting worlds warm and blissfully ignorant.

 

“You know the day I saw you I had to make you mine. I’ve never been so struck by a woman.”

“I had no idea what to think of you,” she laughed. “You were so stoic and cold.”

 

They had met by chance when she was shadowing a particular reconnaissance mission for a certain resistance pilot. She had been exploring a market looking for odds and ends when she had run into Ren and his general. She had played herself off as a simple antique collector searching for a new item to add to her horde. Of course, Ren saw right through her but let it slide seeing her as harmless.

 

“You were with that pilot, Dameron,” Ren recalled.

“Yes Poe,” she rolled her eyes thinking about the man’s flirtatious nature. “Leia had sent us to survey the planet we were on. To see if the people were particular to the Order or the Resistance.”

“You’re such a terrible liar, you told us you were collecting antiques.”   
“Hux bought it, we can’t all be mind readers like you, Ren,” she stuck her tongue out him playfully. She shifted and curled into the space between his chest and arm, resting her cheek on his shoulder. He traced the curve of cheek and kissed her forehead.

 

“I remember hoping to see you again before I left. I had felt so jealous when Dameron whisked you away from Hux and I,” he recounted. “You had this sky blue sundress on and you looked so out of place. Everyone watched you as you walked by, you were so sweet to the shopkeepers that stopped you. None of them bothered to try and swindle you.”

She kissed his shoulder and watched him as he remembered their first encounter.

“Adelaide, that struck me as so odd that you would give your real name to the general of the First Order.”

 

“Poe and Organa were pissed that I even spoke to the both of you.”

 

They stayed silent for a long while after that, listening to the trees sway and birds chirp outside of the little cottage they had stowed away in. She crawled on top of him so he couldn’t leave, he hadn’t planned to in that moment but she didn’t want him to stray.

 

“Tell me you love me,” she said as she kissed him.

“I love you, Adelaide,” he kissed her again.

“Tell me you want me.”   
“I want you, Adelaide,” each word was punctuated with a kiss.

 

She knew that tomorrow morning she would awake to an empty bed. Kylo Ren would be gone and it would be weeks or even months before she would hear from him. Her fingers curled into his wild dark hair as she pulled him into a deep kiss.

 

“One day we won’t have to meet in secret, I will make sure of it.”

 

She wanted to cry at that, their last day together was always the hardest for her. Her lower lip trembled and he tried his best to soothe her.

 

“I’m sorry my love,” he wiped a lone tear from her cheek. “But this is how it is for now.”

He kissed her softly, he turned to the bedside table to retrieve something.

“I wanted to give this to you.” Ren handed Adelaide a little box. She stared curiously at him and then at the box. She opened it carefully and smiled at the small white kyber crystal that stared back at her.

“Now you’ll always have something to remind you of me,” he took the crystal from the box, showing her it was on a small gold chain, and gently put it around her neck.

“I’ll always be with you now.”

 

“Oh now I’m really going to cry,” she sniffed.    
“Out of happiness I hope,” he asked. She nodded and engulfed him in a hug.

“Thank you, Ren,” she mumbled into his hair.

 

The two lovers spent the rest of their day making love and enjoying each other. Ren had hoped that his time with Adelaide would have been more than a week, but Hux had been pinging him wildly on his data pad demanding Ren’s return to Starkiller. He watched the sleeping girl next to him with an ache in his chest. One day they would not be star-crossed lovers. He wished that he was a gifted painter or poet so that he could capture Adelaide’s image or his love for her in some way that was more permanent. 

 

He worried that she would be found out and harmed for being his lover. Of course, she only worried about when she would see him next. Her world would never be as violent and dark as his. To him, she was undeniably the light in human form, whether she knew it or not. She stilled the conflicted pull he constantly felt in his chest.

  
He pushed the worried thoughts from his mind and pulled his lover close. The morning would be hard as he would quietly pack his things, kiss her goodbye, and leave before she woke. He always found it easier to leave when she was asleep. The one time he had woken her before he left it had nearly broken his heart. He vowed before drifting off to sleep that soon they would be reunited for good.


	2. Music to Watch Boys to

Leia had always had her suspicions to where Adelaide was sneaking off to and the kyber crystal necklace confirmed it. She had always viewed Adelaide like a daughter and her motherly worry was at its peak. Kylo Ren had been smart in giving Adelaide a white crystal and not a red one, but Leia knew. The usual routine after all of Adelaide’s little “trips”, was that she would slip away to be by herself and Leia wanted to be respectful.

 

Poe Dameron hovered around obnoxiously, sticking his nose into whatever he could to keep himself preoccupied. Leia tried her best to shoo him away, but without Adelaide around to hold his attention there was no hope.

“Where is she,” Poe burst into the room for the umpteenth time.

“Probably in her room,” Leia waved him away.

“No, I already checked there.”

“Maybe the garden.”   
“Not there either.”   
“Maybe she went to the market,” Leia shrugged.

 

Poe narrowed his eyes at the woman, “You’re worried about her. It’s written all over your face. You’ve seen her today haven’t you. Where is she?”   
“I don’t know Poe,” Leia tried to wave him off again. Some movement through the window caught Leia’s eye and she could see Adelaide carrying a few bags.   
“There she is, returning from the market now.”

Poe perked up, “Give her space,” Leia warned.

 

Of course, he ignored the warning and was off towards the kitchen to catch Adelaide. Adelaide had hoped that by going through the garden to the side entrance of the kitchen she would miss the gaze of others’ in the house turned resistance base. Poe waited for Adelaide to set her things down before making himself known. Her hair was up in a messy bun and she had a flowy moss green dress on that skimmed the floor. He watched her for a moment as she began to put her food away, marking things with a cursive capital A.

 

“Adelaide,” he sang, she turned towards the familiar voice. He was expecting her to be cool towards him, but she was happy to see him.

“Come hug me,” her arms were stretched out expectantly, he smiled and grabbed her up. She squeezed him and he squeezed back.

“You’re never this happy to see me,” he eyed her suspiciously.

“I’m in a good mood,” she smiled and went back to stowing her things.

“So did you have a good time seeing your mysterious lover boy,” Poe wiggled his eyebrows at Adelaide.

“Whoever said it was a man.”   
“Oh, so that’s why you’ve been impervious to my charms.”

 

She laughed warmly at him, “It was nice seeing him, but like always we had to go our separate ways.”

Adelaide hadn’t imagined that when she said that to Poe Dameron six months ago that she and Ren would really part for that long. The first month passed and she hadn’t worried, the same went for the second month, but then the third came and so did her anxiety. She spent the fourth month curled up in herself and no one was able to pull her out. Leia and Poe Dameron watched anxiously as Adelaide whittled down to a shaky little fawn of a woman. The fifth month had been better than the last. Adelaide began to laugh again and Poe began to catch her singing to herself in the morning while she made her morning tea. 

 

As the nights of the sixth month began to warm and the days became longer, Adelaide began to warm to Poe Dameron too. She was spending more time with him, watching as he tinkered with his X-Wing, or bringing him lunch. She even began sneaking into his bed at night when the summer storms thundered through. Poe Dameron had never seen Adelaide glow quite like this before. The early summer sun brought out her freckles and a natural flush to her cheeks that he wished he could name.

 

They were laying out in the sun when she tangled her pinky finger with his. The slight touch made his heart palpitate. Adelaide smiled into the sun with her eyes closed while Poe watched her dreamily.

“Do you know what you do to me?”   
“What do you mean,” she turned over to stare at him.   
“Will you kiss me,” he looked at her seriously.

 

She moved to kiss him, her lips brushing his softly.

“You call that a kiss,” he smirked at her.   
“Oh don’t push your luck, Dameron,” she huffed and returned to sunning herself. He brushed his hand against hers and she tangled her fingers with his.

“I’ve wanted to hold your hand for a long long time, isn’t that funny.”   
“I always thought you just wanted to sleep with me,” she didn’t open her eyes.

“No, you’ve always been different. You see through my bravado, I don’t know, you never fell for any of my shit,” he laughed a little.

 

She shifted closer to him so that their arms were touching now. Her silence was thoughtful as she tried to articulate her thoughts.

“I don’t know, I always found you charismatic, but you were always flirting with other girls. You’re dark and handsome, the charming hero…” she trailed off. He rubbed her hand with his thumb.

“Yeah, but those girls were never you.”

“Oh hush,” she kissed his cheek and he smiled at her.

  
Leia seemed to lose the worried edge to her face now, watching the young love blossom between Poe Dameron and Adelaide. Kylo Ren was a distant worry to her now as you watched the two lovers. Adelaide had blossomed again, her smile never fading and her laughter lit up whatever room she was in. It made the impending threat of the First Order seem far off. Poe Dameron had straightened up a little too, still as cocky as ever, but Leia had never seen him look at someone the way he did Adelaide. They reminded her a little of Han and herself. She found herself looking back fondly on the man. The couple’s happiness was obviously infectious.


	3. Kylo Ren Loves You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kind of a sexy scene in here, fyi~

_ I shouldn’t have waited so long to reach out to you. I know there is another. I knew you would be charmed away from me. It is my fault for sitting idly by, I knew you would get on with your life. But if truth be told I have lost myself because I have lost you. Please see me one last time, in our usual hiding spot. _

_ Your Love, _

_ ~K.R. _

 

Adelaide had found the note tucked into her jewelry box where she kept the kyber crystal Ren had given her. Her heart had dropped when she saw it, it was his stationary, there was no mistaking it. As if on autopilot she packed her things with shaky hands. Her heart raced as she quickly penned a note for Poe, leaving it on their bed. Adelaide was thankful that Poe and a few of the other pilots had taken a sort of boys weekend away. She could leave undisturbed.

 

Leia rounded the corner and instantly honed in on the kyber crystal Adelaide hadn’t worn in months. Adelaide’s getaway would not be easy now.

“Where are you going,” the worried edge was back in Leia’s voice.

“I have to go to him,” Adelaide tried to push past Leia but the older woman held her ground.

“Tell me who I think it is,” Leia stated firmly.

“Ren.” It was short and quick and Adelaide was gone just as fast. Leia let her go and listened out for the start of the engine of Adelaide’s ship. Leia stared out into the sky fretfully and hoped that Adelaide would return safely, if at all.

 

Adelaide was in a panic, the trip to the cottage had been quick. She didn’t know what she would do if Kylo Ren was there or if he wasn’t there. She didn’t want to think about it. She saw his ship not far from the house and the adrenaline raced through her. It was early morning and she was certain he would be asleep. Her heart continued to race as she pulled the key from it’s hiding place and unlocked the door.

 

Ren sat up sleepily from his place on the bed, “I didn’t think you would come.”

Adelaide closed the distance between the two of them quickly, pulling Ren into an embrace.Tears streamed down her face and Ren was quick to wipe them away.   
“I’m sorry love,” he kissed her.

“Almost a year Ren.”   
“That's why I thought you wouldn’t come.”

Adelaide quickly undressed and crawled into bed next to Ren. It felt like nothing had changed as she still fit perfectly in the crook of his body.

 

Adelaide had half expected to wake up alone in her bed but found Ren fast asleep next to her. She brushed the hair from his face and gently kissed him. He stirred a little and sleepily opened his eyes.

“You stayed,” he whispered as he pulled her closer. She curled her finger into his hair and kissed him, wishing they could stay that way forever.

Any thought of General Leia or Poe Dameron were out the door as their lazy kisses picked up with a passionate fervor. They quickly pulled each other's clothes off as teeth caught lips and fingers scratched skin. Her fingers gripped his shoulders as he entered her with a soft gasp. Their legs tangled together as their hips moved in tandem and Ren looked very serious as he thrust his hips against Adelaide’s. She couldn’t help but laugh at his resolve, he paused briefly to laugh too.

“What is so funny, this is very serious.”

“Far too serious,” she kissed him sweetly.

“You’re going to ruin the mood,” he teased, as he slowly pulled almost all the way out only to thrust his hips back in. She sighed pulling him close again, enjoying the feeling of his bodyweight on top of her. He kept his face pressed against the crook of her neck as his thrusts got sloppier and erratic, he was close. Her own orgasm was building and she tried to urge him to keep the same rhythm.

“Close,” he breathed as Adelaide’s climax reached its peak. A low little moan broke from her throat as he thrust one last time.

 

They stilled, sweaty and warm. He kissed her lazily as he rolled over.

“God, I missed you,” he spoke lowly as his eyelashes fluttered against his cheeks sleepily. She cuddled in close to him as she rested her head on his chest.

“I missed you more,” she murmured. He grabbed her hand and held it tightly, “Please don’t make me miss you again. I’ll come and find you this time. I promise.” He kissed each of her knuckles. She didn’t say anything to that, she just wanted to keep listening to the steady beat of his heart.

 

They spent their day in bed like always, comfortably curled up around each other in a warm cocoon. Kylo Ren knew that this time Adelaide would be the first to leave, but he kept the thought to himself. He knew she would return to the pilot. So he kissed her as often as he could whether she was sentenced or midchew. He didn’t know how to apologize to her for his absence, but he could try and make the best of their time together.

  
He thought about taking her away to the sea where his shoulders would freckle and her skin would turn golden. He thought that this would be the turning point, she wouldn’t want to go back, she would stay with him. He could promise every sea on every planet and she would still return to the pilot, now. As evening drew near he kept her hand in his. He hoped that he’d feel the weight of her hand lessen when she left and wake just in time to stop her. The sad look she kept trying to hide told him otherwise and he tried to let it go. He had promised her that he would come for her and he took her silence as acceptance.


	4. Baby Baby

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was going to name this God Knows I tried, but what the chapter is about doesn't fit that title so we'll come back to it and continue the Lana Del Rey thing in the fifth chapter.

Adelaide chewed pensively on her thumbnail, she had woken up feeling like something was amiss. Adelaide searched the bedroom that she and Poe now shared looking for something, trying to quietly rifle through drawers and boxes. Poe slept soundly and unaware of Adelaide’s doings. She ran down the hall to her old room to grab the calendar she was looking for. She had been tracking her ovulation cycle for the past two years but had gotten incredibly lazy within the last three months.

 

She rolled her eyes at herself, a time of war was not the time to get pregnant. She checked the calender and her suspicions were correct she  _ was _ late.  _ Three weeks late _ . She tried to rationalize it, she had been very stressed since she returned from her last meeting with Ren. That had been almost two or three months ago now. And she had had a period the month before, it had been light but she still counted it. She shoved the calendar back in the drawer she retrieved it from. 

 

The signs were there and she had been ignoring them. She had gained weight, but she had been eating much better. Her breasts were tender but she figured that was Poe’s fault. Her sense of smell was insane, she could smell everything. She didn’t know what to blame that on. She pushed the thoughts aside with a huff and went back to the bedroom deciding to get dressed to go see the doctor on base.

 

Poe watched her get dressed sensing something was up.

“What’s wrong,” he asked as he stretched.

She looked like she wanted to cry, “I’m late.”

“Late for what,” Poe looked confused, there were no appointments for her to keep that he knew of.

“I mean, I am **_late_ ** .”

Realization dawned on him, he mouthed “oh”. 

“OH!” He sprung out of bed getting dressed too. “I’ll come with you.”   
She laughed softly briefly forgetting the severity of the moment.   
“How late are you?”

“Three weeks I think.”   
“That’s a long time to be late.”

She gave him a pointed look, “Poe Dameron, I cannot deal with you right now.”

 

They rushed to the little makeshift hospital that had been put on base. The base doctor was just walking in when the couple appeared.

“Adelaide, Dameron, nice to see you this morning.”   
“Yes, nice to see you Ader. Do you have any patients this morning?”

Doctor Ader was a little put off by Adelaide’s unusually clipped tone, “Let me check.”

He scanned over his datapad and shook his head, “No, what seems to be the problem.”

“I think I’m pregnant.”   
The doctor nodded his head and indicated they follow him back into an examination room, it was more like a water heater closet but Adelaide wasn’t about to complain.

“So what makes you think you’re pregnant?”   
“I’m three weeks late, my breasts are tender, and I’ve gained weight.”   
“Any change in appetite? Any morning sickness or vomiting?”

“I have been eating more, but no morning sickness,” Adelaide shook her head. The doctor nodded as he scribbled something down. He pulled a specimen cup out of a drawer and handed it to Adelaide. “Give me a urine sample and then we’ll do a test. If that comes back inconclusive then we’ll do a blood test. Ok?”

 

Adelaide returned with the urine sample and the doctor put a few drops onto a test strip he had set out while she was away.

“It’ll be a few moments,” Ader spoke and tried to distract the nervous couple with small talk as they waited for the timer to go off. That was an excruciating five minutes for Adelaide. She didn’t care about the weather or whatever the hell Ader was talking about.

 

The timer went off and Ader looked over at the little test strip.

“Well, you’re pregnant.”

Adelaide gave him an annoyed look, his lack of professionalism had always bothered her. But he was a resistance base doctor, what could she expect?

Poe Dameron was over joyed, the excitement rolled off of him as he hugged Adelaide tightly.   
“I’m going to be a dad?”

If Doctor Ader could’ve said “we’ll duh” he probably would have. The doctor nodded a small smile playing at his lips. 

 

Somewhere off in the galaxy Kylo Ren felt a twinge of excitement in his chest. He felt Adelaide’s excitement and tentative fear swimming through his head, over what he didn’t know. Even though it months since he last saw her he could still feel Adelaide at the edge of his mind.

 

_ A baby _ .

  
The thought fluttered through his mind and the feeling of excitement passed into sadness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol I tried writing this chapter three or four times.  
> Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy, please let me know your thoughts.


End file.
